Problem: $g(r) = -5r+13$ $g(3)=$
To find the value of $g({3})$, we need to substitute ${r}={3}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}g({r})&=-5{r}+13\\\\ g({3})&=-5\cdot{3}+13\\\\ &=-15+13\\\\ &=-2\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $g(3)=-2$